The invention relates to electrical connection modules having a certain number of inlets and female connection pieces with a locking facility for male wire-end terminal pin connectors, these connection pieces being arranged in one or more groups insulated from one another and each comprising at least two connection pieces connected electrically to one another inside the housing.
Such connection modules are already known, in particular that described in French Pat. No. 7,437,278 in the Applicant's name. In such a device, there is typically a connection piece with a double groove in the form of a U, which, in one branch of the U, has a stamped double boss serving for guiding the contact part of the male connector and, in the other branch, an elastic tongue clampimg this male connector against the bosses, this connection piece being fastened via the bottom of the housing, whilst the locking catches consist of other elastic tongues bent inwards and belonging to individual locking sleeves likewise introduced via the bottom of the housing and retained by the contact piece.
The production of these various metal components and their assembly in the housing are sufficiently complicated to require considerable manual labor and are very difficult to automate, the more so because the various possibilities of grouping the connections result in a large number of possible models.
The object of the invention is to simplify the production of the components and their assembly, whilst at the same time meeting the wide variety of needs.